Polowanie na wieloryby
Polowanie na wieloryby to trzeci odcinek serialu Totalna Porażka na siedmiu morzach. Treść - Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce na siedmiu morzach! - zapowiedział Chris, stojący na dziobie przebrany w strój marynarza. - Przywitaliśmy wszystkich uczestników cieple i serdecznie i kazaliśmy im wykonywać zadania. Utworzyły się pierwsze przyjaźnie, i konflikty. Zawodnicy podpalali statek, wywieszali żagle i szukali klucza w stosie orzeszków arachidowych. Koniec końców drużyna zwana Pasażerami na gapę przegrała, usiadła na rufie i wyrzuciła wkurzającą bogaczkę Xkarat. W dzisiejszym odcinku będziemy nurkować na Grenlandii. Kto dziś przegra? Kto dziś odpadnie? Oglądajcie ten odcinek! W tle leci muzyka I wanna be famous/Ja chciałbym być sławny. Reflektor wyskakuje z kapitańskiej kajuty, co zaskakuje szefa siedzącego w niej, a kamery z beczki, z której wyskakuje też zmutowany Ezekiel, Trapu Wstydu i dziury w kadłubie. Owa kamera wskakuje na pokład i leci w stronę dziobu, mijając Chrisa. Wskakuje do wody, gdzie widać Gorila i Chimpanza niosących kije. Kamera wynurza się z wody i widać, że na tych kijach umocowane jest łóżko, na którym leży Randy. Obok Cromina pływa na kajmanku Kennethu. Potem kamera przenosi się na jedną z burt, gdzie Joel popycha Connie, a Tony coś pisze na kartce, w którą wpatruje się Felecia. Potem widzimy rufę, pod którą na wodzie surfuje Lars a z pokładu patrzy na niego Rallf. Obok stoją Jody i Gustave podśmiewując się z pomeraniana, a jeszcze dalej przy basenie stoi Sheri, na którą z impetem wpada Angelique i obydwie wpadają do wody. Kamera przenosi się do kambuza, gdzie Rene podsmaża naleśniki, a przy stole obok siedzą Marilou i Cragger i stukają sztućcami w stół. Potem widzimy pomieszczenie pod pokładem, które podziwia Xkarat, obok której stoi Steven próbujący zahipnotyzować Atenę niszczącą łupinkę (rodzaj łódki), która jednak uderza hipnotyzera w twarz. Na koniec wszyscy siedzą w nocy na dziobie w świetle lampy oliwnej, a Szef podaje Chrisowi muszle, które ten rzuca zawodnikom. Pojawia się logo serialu. Sheri siedziała w kuchni, razem z Gustave przygotowując śniadanie dla swojej drużyny (które miało być niespodzianką - reszta jeszcze spała) i dumała. - Co cię trapi, Sheri? - spytała Gustave, lejąc mleko do misek. - Martwisz się, że znowu przegramy? - Tak. Co prawda odpadła tylko ta kretynka, ale to nadal jedna osoba mniej - odpowiedziała ta druga. - Spokojnie! Jesteśmy w grze dopiero trzeci dzień, a ty już się martwisz czy zajdziesz dalej? Przecież to tylko gra! - zaprotestowała różowowłosa. Sheri wtedy się naprawdę wpieniła. - Tylko gra? TYLKO GRA?! WALCZYMY PRZECIEŻ O MILION DOLARÓW! TY WIESZ, JAKA TO JEST SUMA?! - darła się Sheri. Gustave zasłoniła się rękami. - Co tu się dzieje? - spytała zaspana Connie, wchodząc do środka. Za nią stała cała reszta uczestników z obydwu drużyn. - Czego tak krzyczycie? - Obudziłyście cały statek, k***a - burknął Joel. Gustave dziwnie na niego spojrzała. - Gotujemy wam śniadanie. Miało być niespodzianką, ale... stłukły się talerze, i to pewnie to was obudziło - wyjaśniła pospiesznie Gustave. Tony przytaknął ze zrozumieniem. - Świetnie! Widzę, że wszyscy jesteście już na nogach! - ucieszył się Chris, pojawiając się nie wiadomo skąd obok uczestników. - Proszę, tylko nie zadanie - poprosiła Cromina. - Dobrze! Macie trochę czasu wolnego. Z godzinkę, czy co. Ale za to będziecie mieli cały rozkłąd dnia przesnięty o jedną godzinę do tyłu, bo wcześniej się obudziliście. Kapewu? - zaśmiał się Chris. - No to świetnie! O, i jeszcze nie róbcie sobie śniadania. Szef ma dla was pyszną owsianą papkę. Teraz to dopiero potłukły się talerze (Sheri). *** Rallf stał oparty o barierkę na praej burcie. Patrzył się na wodę. - Siema, brachu! Co robisz? - spytał go Lars, pojawiając się za jego plecami. Rallf westchnął. - Oglądałem aktualnie wodę. Zbliżamy sie do Grenlandii, więc miałem nadzieję na ujrzenie jakiegoś wieloryba. - O, to spoko brachu! - odpowiedział surfer. Odwrócił się i już miał odejść, kiedy Rallf go zatrzymał. - Stop! - powiedział. Blondwłosy momentalnie się zatrzymał i odwrócił w kierunku Rallfa. - Chcę żebyśmy zawarli sojusz. - Co? - Możliwe jest, że przegramy. Ani ja, ani ty nie chcemy wylecieć pierwsi. Więc stwórzmy sojusz - objaśnił ciemnowłosy. - Spox, ziomuś! Idę wtajemniczyć w to mojego drugiego kumpla Rand... - ale zanim surfer zdążył dokończyć, Rallf go chwycił za bluzę. - Nie! Bo... widzisz... Randy ma być pierwszym celem - wykrztusił Rallf. - Co to, to nie! Nie wykitujemy mojego ziomala! Zapomnij o tym! - zezłościł się Lars, po czym odszedł. Rallf smutno westchnął. *** Chwilę potem wszyscy już siedzieli w olbrzymiej jadalni znajdującej się pod pokładem. Była to bardzo duża sala, wręcz weselna. Były w niej białe firanki (zasłaniające okrągłe okienka), białe obrusy na stołąch i biały dywan. Na każdym ze stołów były podane sztućce i talerze, a obok nich stał świecznik. Nad głowami uczestników świecił biały żyrandol. - Papka a la Szef, proszę bardzo - mruknął znudzony stażysta, podając na tacy papkę Sheri, Crominie, Angelique i Felecii siedzącym przy jednym stoliku. Potem chłopak sobie poszedł, a dziewczyny zabrały się do rozmowy. - Wiecie co, dziewczyny? Pora byśmy założyły sojusz - powiedziała Sheri. Felecia przytaknęła, Cromina się uśmiechnęła, ale Angelique była oburzona. - Co ty! Po tym, jak traktowałaś Gustave? Zapomnij! - powiedziała dość głośno, wstrząśnięta. - No dobra, dobra, przepraszam, ale one mnie irytują - usprawiedliwiła się Sheri, rzucając spojrzenie w kierunku Gustave i Jody siedzących przy sąsiednim stole razem z Renem i Stevenem. - Nie! To nie jest żadna wymówka! - zdenerwowała się Angelique i podeszła do kolorowowołosych. - Mogę się dosiąść? - spytała. - Jasne, siadaj - odpowiedziała Jody. Steven i Rene wstali i dosiedli się do Tony'ego z Joelem. - No, świetnie. To jesteśmy tylko we trzy. Yay - przewróciła oczami Sheri. - Kto będzie naszym pierwszym celem? - zapytała Cromina. - No nie wiem... może Angelique? - zastanawiała się Sheri. - Nie! - zaprotestowała krokodylomaniaczka. - Nie pozwolę wyrzucić Angelique! To moja bratnia dusza! - A kogo proponujesz? - Nie wiem... Może Steven? - powiedziała Cromina, jakby było to oczywiste. - Ja proponuję Angelique albo Gustave. Obydwie mnie wkurzają - spierała się Sheri. Felecia pokazała palcem na Gustave. - No to super! Mieliśmy być drużyną, a wy tu takie numery odstawiacie...Pa pa! - obruszyła się Cromina i dosiadła się do wspomnianych w rozmowie dziewczyn siedzących przy sąsiednim stole. - Super. Zostałyśmy we dwie. Na kogo głosujemy, jeśli przegramy? - spytała się Sheri Felecii. "Emo gotka", jak ją nazwała Sheri, patrzyła na nią tylko swoimi wielkimi, czarnymi oczami i nic nie mówiła. - Zarąbiście - przewróciła oczami ta druga. Felecia znowu wskazała na sąsiedni stolik, jednak tym razem na ten, przy którym siedzieli Steven i Rene. - Chodzi ci o Stevena? Felecia nic nie odpowiedziała. Sheri westchnęła zdenerwowana i podpierając głowę o rękę, zaczęła jeść. *** Tymczasem Rene, Steven, Tony i Joel dyskutowali o... dziewczynach. - Jakie są wasze pierwsze przemyślenia po tych dwóch dniach z waszymi drużynami? No wiecie, chodzi mi o dziewczyny, i takie tam... - zaczął niezręcznie Steven. - Nie mam żadnych specjalnych upodobań - stwierdził Rene. On papkę szefa nałożył na przyrządzone przed niego naleśniki. - Ja lecę na tą loszkę z krótkimi rudymi. Ona też mnie lubi - uśmiechnął się Joel. - No nie wiem, Connie jest fajna... - zarumienił się Tony. - Serio? Ta spięta maciora? Ziomek, jesteś p******y czy co? - spytał dres, niedowierzając. - Zostawmy to - uciął blondyn, poważniejąc. - A ty, Steven? Nie wypowiedziałeś się jeszcze. - Yy, ja nie mam takich... odczuć... - speszył się hipnotyzer. - Zacząłeś ten temat. Mnie kolo nie oszukasz, mam parę dobrych lat doświadczeń z takimi frajerami jak ty - stwierdził Joel. - Dobra, dobra, powiem. Sheri. Pasuje? - przełamał się Steven, niechętnie. - Pamiętajcie, że to są tylko odczucia po kilku dniach w grze. Nie róbcie sobie nadziei. To jest walka, pamiętacie? - przypomniał Tony. - Bezwzględna - dodał Rene. *** Tymczasem Cromina i Angelique zdążyły powiedzieć Jody i Gustave o niecnych zamiarach Sheri. Dziewczyny były oburzone. - Musimy zawrzeć sojusz! - stwierdziła Jody. - Tak, na Sheri - zgodziła się Cromina, ale Jody zaprotestowała. - Poczekaj. Na początek musimy wyeliminować albo przeciągnąć na swoją stronę Stevena lub Rene'a, zanim zrobi to ktoś inny - powiedziała. - Nie wyobrażam sobie eliminowania nikogo oprócz Sheri - przyznała Angelique. - To też. Ale żeby ją wyeliminować, musimy mieć pomoc któregoś z chłopaków, albo obydwu. Skoro Sheri jest w sojuszu z Felecią, to musimy przeciągnąć na naszą stronę Rene'a albo Stevena, zanim ona to zrobi. Gdy jej się uda zdobyć ich zaufanie, zagłosują na którąś z nas, a my na Sheri, a wtedy będzie dogrywka, która może być jakimś zadaniem. Wtedy właśnie wygra sprawniejsza od nas Sheri - wyjaśniła turkusowowłosa. - To ma sens - odezwała się Gustave. - No pewnie. To kiedy się do tego zabieramy? - podekscytowała się Cromina. - Może nie teraz... Strawmy tą obrzydliwą papkę, a potem się do tego zabierzmy. Może się w końcu okazać, że wygramy to wyzwanie, a wtedy będziemy mieli więcej czasu na to... lub na obmyślenie lepszej strategii - uspokoiła ją Jody. *** Tymczasem Randy, Lars, Goril i Chimpanz także siedzieli przy jednym stole. - I wtedy, ziom, zrobiłem salto w powietrzu i wylądowałem na desce! - opowiadał z podekscytowaniem Lars Gorilowi i Chimpanzowi. Randy wydawał się trochę znudzony, ale nadal utrzymywał na ustach fałszywy uśmiech. Tymczasem obok siedział samotny, zasmucony Rallf i powoli jadł papkę szefa. Dosiadła się do niego Connie. - Cześć. Nie siedzisz ze swoim przyjacielem? - spytała. - Nie. Nie widzisz, że woli tego kujona? - odpowiedział chłopak opryskliwie. - Randy to taka jakby Heather z poprzednich sezonów, tyle że w wersji męskiej - stwierdziła dziewczyna. Rallf podniósł na nią wzrok. - Taa. A Lars to jedna z idiotek które dały jej się wciągnąć do sojuszu - zażartował. Connie też się uśmiechnęła. - W każdym razie postarajmy się wygrać dzisiejsze zadanie. Mam co do tego Randy'ego dziwne przeczucia... *** Chris dał zawodnikom chwilę na odpoczynek po jedzeniu, po czym wezwał ich do siebie. Zebrali się na lewej burcie, równie wielkiej co prawa, tyle że było na niej jeszcze więcej sprzętów, basenów i atrakcji. - Witajcie drużyny na swoim drugim zadaniu! Jak pewnie zauważyliście, jesteśmy blisko Grenlandii. Czy domyślacie się jakie będzie dziś zadanie? - spytał prowadzący. - Taa, obserwowanie wielorybów - zażartował Rallf. - Dokładnie! Strzał w dziesiątkę! - uśmiechnął się Chris. - Hę? - chłopak nie krył swojego zdziwienia. Chris był tym wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowany. - Właśnie tak. Raz spełnię prośby zawodników wszystkich poprzednich edycji, wasze oraz stażystów i nie każę wam zrobić czegoś w stylu "wespnijcie się na lodowiec, na jego szczycie uwędzijcie ser a potem zjedźcie z tego lodowca na nartach przywiązani do siebie żelaznym łańcuchem", chociaż to by było fajne. Nie oznacza to jednak, że to wyzwanie będzie sielanką - każdy już dostrzegł ten charakterystyczny błysk w oku Chrisa. - W Atlantyku pływa mnóstwo zimnolubnych ssaków, jednak was interesują tylko dwa z nich: Białucha Arktyczna oraz Wieloryb Grenlandzki. - Najs - ucieszył się Rallf, choć prawie niewidocznie. - Rozdam każdej z drużyn po starym jak Szef aparacie - zaczął Chris, czekając na reakcję wspomnianego kucharza. Ten jednak nie dał się sprowokować, więc trochę zły gospodarz wrócił do objaśniania zasad. - Będziecie cykali zdjęcia przepływającym wielorybom - za Białuchę jest 1 punkt, za wieloryba 5. Drużyna, która po upływie czasu będzie miała więcej punktów, wygrywa. - Można se siedzieć na pokładzie i tylko cykać byle ogon wystający spod wody - zauważyła Sheri. - To prawda. Ale za takie coś nie pozwolę wam korzystać z atrakcji, a także nie dostaniecie tradycyjnych skandynawskich potraw, które zaserwujemy zwycięzcom - zachęcał prowadzący. - Dobra, przekonałeś mnie. Ale co innego mamy robić? - Aparat chyba jest wodoodporny, więc można z nim nurkować. Można też wywabiać wieloryby - objaśnił Chris. Na nikim nie zrobiło to większego wrażenia. - Temperatura wody to -1° C - wyjaśnił gospodarz, już poirytowany. Zawodnicy pokiwali głowami ze zrozumieniem. - Proszę, przejdźcie na prawą burtę, tam już czekają aparaty. Start! - zakrzyknął Chris, po czym odszedł sobie. - Zaczekaj! Jak mamy rozpoznać, który wieloryb jest który? - spytała go jeszcze Sheri. - To wasza sprawa, nie moja - rzucił na odchodnym, po czym wraz z Szefem weszli przez drzwi do kajuty kapitańskiej. - I nie oszukujcie, kamery wszystko nagrywają! *** Drużyny już na prawej burcie omawiały strategię. Najpierw zobaczmy co u Majtków. - Super, ktoś ma pomysł jak rozpoznać te przeklęte ryby? - spytał Randy. - Jasne, to jest łatwe. Białuchy charakteryzują się budową ciała stosunkowo podobno do delfina butlonosego, jednak mają bardziej zaogrągloną i większą czaszkę. Natomiast wieloryby grenlandzkie... - zaczął Rallf. - Nie marudź tylko przejdź do sedna - przerwał mu Randy. - ... Mają jakby białą plamę na brodzie i są wielkości przeciętnego... No, wieloryba, takiego jak widujecie wszędzie w filmach, reklamach czy licho wie czym jeszcze. I ani Białuchy, ani wieloryby nie są rybami. To ssaki morskie - dokończył brunet, nie zwracając uwagi na Randy'ego. - Okej. Jak długo będziemy czekać? - ciekawił się Tony. - Nie wiem. Nie muszą się pokazać. Rybacy, kłusownicy i inni tacy mają dwa sposoby jak je znaleźć: wrzucić do wody na przynętę olbrzymie worki z planktonem lub cierpliwie czekać. - Serio? Worki z planktonem? - niedowierzała Connie. - Żartuję sobie. Ale takie coś powinno działać, jakby głębiej się zastanowić... - zaczął Rallf, ale Connie mu przerwała. - Nie mamy czasu na takie bajdurzenie. Musimy zanurkować z tym aparatem. ktoś jest zimnolubny? - spytała, wyczekująco patrząc na Rallfa. - Ja jestem bardziej przyzwyczajony do kaloryfera, nie wychodzę na zimno - usprawiedliwił się ten. - Ja! Ja, ja jestem mega zimnoodporny! Prawie jak bałwan! - zgłosił się podekscytowany Lars. - Taa. Całkowicie jak bałwan - mruknął Rallf, ale nikt go nie usłyszał. Natomiast zgłosiła się jeszcze jedna osoba. - Ja trenowałam jazdę na snowboardzie w alpach szwajcarskich w podkoszulku - pochwaliła się Atena. - W podkoszulku? - Connie była pełna podziwu. - Nie no, dobra. W krótkim rękawku - zmieszała się chłopczyca. Connie nadal miała minę jakby zauważyła ducha. - Fajnie. To kto najpierw zanurkuje? Streszczajmy się, bo druga drużyna nas goni - ponaglił Tony. - Ja osobiście jestem za Ateną - stwierdziła Connie. - Popieram - natychmiast dodał blondyn, rumieniąc się lekko. Connie się uśmiechnęła. Ja jestem z Larsem - stwierdził Randy, czyli poparli go Goril i Chimpanz. Rallf wtedy się zirytował. - Ja jestem za Ateną - stwierdził zdecydowanie Rallf. Lars spojrzał na niego jak na wariata. - No, ja też się opowiadam za tą loszką - stwierdził Joel. - Tak więc, mamy przegłosowane. Atena, idziesz na pierwsyz ogień - podjął temat Tony. - Pozostaje jedna kwestia: gdy ktoś będzie pod wodą, a tu nagle wynurzy się wieloryb, co zrobimy? - spytałą Connie, jak zwykle myśląc trzeźwo. - Nic. Poczekamy - powiedział Randy, jakby było to oczywiste. Atena wtedy, rozebrana do samego stroju kąpielowego wskoczyła do wody. *** Tymczasem u Pasażerów sprawa była prostsza. - Patrzcie. Białucha, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, jest biała. Fotografujmy więc białe delfiny - zaczęła Sheri. - A co do wielorybów... No, fotografujmy wszystkie wieloryby które zobaczymy - zaproponowała. Drużyna przystała na to ochoczo. - Zgłaszam się na ochotnika, żeby zanurkować. A właściwie kogoś zgłaszam... - powiedział tajemniczo Steven. - Hę? - zdziwili się wszyscy. Stevn zamachał powoli złotym zegarkiem przed oczami Renego głaszczącego Marilou i szepnął mu do ucha: - Jesteś... Nie wiem, jesteś Super Mega Bat Man. Jesteś niemową i nie czujesz zimna. Umiesz oddychać pod wodą i cykać zdjęcia. Wskocz do oceanu i zrób zdjęcie Białuchy albo Wieloryba Grenlandzkiego - skończył. Rene nic nie mówiąc zdarł z siebie koszulę, wziął aparat i wskoczył do wody. - No i tyle w temacie - Steven otrzepał ręce. Reszta drużyny była w szoku. - Jak... Jak żeś to zrobił? - spytała ostrożnie Sheri, wyraźnie bojąc się trochę. - Jak już mówiłem dwa dni temu, mam swoje sposoby - uśmiechnął się szarmancko. *** Tymczasem Atena trzymając aparat (swoją drogą ciężki, bo obłożony jakimś bardzo twardym metalem którego nazwy dziewczyna nie pamiętała) płynęła w stronę podmorskich gęstych krzaczorów. Mijała mnóstwo ryb, które o dziwo przepływały obok niej spokojnie, nie zwracając na nią uwagi. "A więc one się nie płoszą? Rallf by wiedział cóż to za gatunek", pomyślała. Tymczasem dalej brnęła do przodu. Trzymała się na głębokości ok. jednego metra i co chwilę się wynurzała, aby zaczerpnąć powietrza. Okazało się jednak, że poza wcześniej wspomnianymi rybami nic nie znalazła. Weszła z powrotem na statek. - Nie macie może butli tlenowych? Mogłabym zejść głebiej pod wodę - spytała, nawet nie wchodząc na pokład (trzymała się rękami barierek, a nogi opierała na boku statku). - Pewnie Chris coś nam da. Zaraz go podpytam - powiedział Randy, po czym rozkazał: - Goril! idź do kajuty kapitańskiej i poproś Chrisa o butle z tlenem. - Okej - zgodził się ten i już miał ruszyć, kiedy coś przygwoździło go do ziemi. Była to butla z tlenem rzucona przez szefa. Zaraz potem kucharz rzucił drugą. - Ojć, zapomnieliśmy. Macie, smarki - rzucił opryskliwie w stronę uczestników, po czym kolejne dwie butle trzymane w rękach potoczył w stronę rufy, do Pasażerów na gapę. Po chwili poszedł z powrotem do środka. - Teraz mogę się za to porządnie zabrać - ucieszyła się Atena. Connie jednak ją powstrzymała. - Czekaj. Ty weź jedną butlę, jak zabraknie tlenu wypłyń na powierzchnie. Wtedy wyślemy Larsa z drugą butlą. Tak będzie rozsądniej - wyjaśniła. Nikt nie stawiał oporu. Atena wzięła butlę z tlenem, przewiesiłą ją przez ramię, wetknęła do niej rurkę, po czym wzięła do ust drugi jej koniec i skoczyła. *** Pasażerowie na gapę relaskowali się. Steven leżał na ziemi i nic nie robił, Sheri siedziała i rozmyślała nad czymś, a Jody i Angelique ekscytowały się szpicem Gustave. Cromina usiłowała nauczyć swojego aligatora stać na dwóch nogach, a Felecia - cóż, wyglądało to jakby grała z szopem w "kto pierwszy mrugnie". Gustave natomiast zaniepokojana wyglądała za burtę. - Steven? - spytała. - No? - Czemu Rene nieprzytomny dryfuje na wodzie? - niepokoiła się. Steven zrobił głupią minę, i razem z wszystkimi innymi podszedł do Gustave. - Ty no, rzeczywiście - zdziwiła się Cromina. Było dokładnie jak Gustave opisała. - Wiem, dlaczego! Człoweik nie umie oddychać pod wodą! Dlatego zemdlał! - Sheri walnęła mocnego facepalma. - Jak go teraz uratujemy? - spytałą przerażona Angelique. - Ja wiem! - krzyknęła Cromina. Rzuciłą swojego aligatora do wody, w ostatniej chwili zarzucając mu na szyję lasso. Ten, jako że jedynym człowiekeim jakiego tolerował byłą Cromina, chwycił Rene'a za spodnie, a wtedy Cromina szarpneła lasso mocno do góry. Rene i aligator wlecieli na pokład. - Czekajcie! Nie ma czasu! Tam! - krzyknęła Jody, wyrywając Renemu z rąk aparat. Podbiegła do krawędzi burty i na szybko cyknęła zdjęcie. - Co tam jest? - szybko podbiegła do niej Sheri i popatrzyła na aparat. - Ty pacz, biały delfin - nie mogła się nadziwić Gustave. - To musi być Białucha! Zdobywamy jeden punkt! - ucieszyła się Sheri. Cała drużyna, prócz Crominy, Rene'a i Stevena przybiła piątki. Steven wtedy pochylał się nad Renem i próbował go odhipnotyzować, a Cromina udzielała mu pierwszej pomocy. W końcu Francuz głęboko odetchnął, wypluwając strumień wody prosto na twarz Crominy, przez co zsunęły jej sie okulary. Nie wyglądała na ucieszoną. - Dobrze że żyjesz - obojętnei rzucił Steven. - Mamy pierwszy punkt. Jody znalazła Białuchę. - Mon Dieu, cóż to się stało?! - zapytał Rene, odzyskując powoli świadomość. - Ee... Nieważne - wyjąkał Steven. Nieoczekiwanie wszyscy zobaczyli, jak Felecia operuje przy aparcie. Skończyła, odsunęła się od niego i wtedy z oceanu wyskoczyły dwie Białuchy. Szop dziewczyny cyknął im zdjęcie. - A jak żeś TO zrobiła? - zdziwiła się Sheri. Felecia wzruszyłą ramionami i usiadła na pokładzie. Podczas gdy reszta drużyny wzięła się do cieszenia się, Sheri wzięła Stevena na bok. - Nie możesz więcej używać hipnozy - rzuciła prosto z mostu Sheri. - Dla... To znaczy okej, dla Ciebie... Dla drużyny wszystko - wydukał niezręcznie. *** Tymczasem Atena spokojnie płynęła pod wodą. Jak to ona, nie czuła zimna, ale coś przykuło jej uwagę. "Jakiś ogon chyba wpłynął do tej jaskini", pomyślała. Ruszyła więc w stronę skalnej cieśniny. Wpłynęła do jej środka. "Kurczę, ale ciemno", pomyślała. Niespodziewanie coś przepłynęło obok niej. "W sumie, ani Białuchy ani wieloryby nie są takiej wielkości", zaniepokoiła się. Wtedy coś targnęło nią tak, że wyleciała z cieśniny. Ryba, która ją zaatakowała, miała około 6 metrów długości. Była masywna, wyglądała jak rekin i miała małe płetwy na grzbiecie i po bokach. Z otwartej paszczy wystawały rzędy króciutkich, lecz ostrych zębów. Stwór kontynuował atak. Rekin dziabnął ją potężnym "nosem" w brzuch, przez co dziewczyna poleciała do tyłu. Potwór rozdziawił paszczę, i spróbował ugryżć ją w rękę. Ta jednak zwinnie tego uniknęła. Spotrzegła, że została sam na sam z przeciwnikiem. Wszysckie ryby i skorupiaki jakie mijała po drodze czmychnęły na widok stwora. Starała się stać na dnie w pozycji bojowej, ale woda jak to woda jej to utrudniała. Rekin zaszarżował. Atena skrzyżowała ręce i zacisnęła pięści, ale maszkara mierzyła w nogi. Dziewczyna w ostatniej chwili odskoczyła do góry. Podpłynęła może dwa metry w górę, a rekin czaił się pod nią, jakby czekał aż zejdzie na dół. "A więc, koleś, nie chcesz do mnie podpłynąć? Ciekawe", stwierdziła, po czym kierowana instynktem a nie rozsądkiem skierowała się znów w dół. Zostało jej jeszcze trochę tlenu, więc postanowiła z rybskiem powalczyć. Rekin znowu celował w nogi, ale ruda była szybsza. Chwyciła jego łeb pod pachę i usiłowała przydusić. "Uduszę cię, wypruję z ciebie flaki, albo nawet utopię jak będzie potrzeba!", odgrażała się w myślach. Śliskie monstrum jednak wyrwało się z jej uścisku, więc Atena nie miał innej możliwości jak uciekać. Wtedy jednak stało się najgorsze: rekin ugryzł butlę tlenową. Ta po prostu rozwaliła się i Atena nabrała ostatni wdech. Usiłowała uciekać w góę, jednak rekin zdążył ją jeszcze porządnie ugryźć w nogę. Krzyknęła, i... Wyrzuciłą całe powietrze. Nie miałą już prawie czym oddychać, wstrzymała oddech i kierowała sie ku powierzchni, było to ponad 1000 metrów. Z jej rannej nogi ciekła krew i zabarwiała wodę na czerwono. Rekin wolał pozostać przy dnie i darował sobie próbę zabicia jej, a ta płynęła coraz bardziej ku górze. W końcu, już zbliżała się do tafli... *** - Niepokoję sie o Atenę. Ciągle jej nie ma - wyraził swoje obawy Rallf. - Co ty, boisz się o nią? Ona jest jak chłop, nic jej nie zniszczy. Mogłaby być tankiem w War of Castles - zachichotał Randy, a wraz z nim Goril i Chimpanz. Rallf przewrócił oczami. - Jeju, bardzo śmieszne. A może coś jej sie stało? To też jest człowiek - dyskutował brunet. - No, uważaj. Zaraz chyba ci się coś stanie, ze spięcia - rzucił Chimpanz. Goril i Randy wubuchnęli śmiechem. Rallf aż kipiał ze złości. - O ty j****y c***u! Zaraz cię... - brunet rzucił się na Randy'ego. Goril stanął w jego obronie. Przez chwilę siłował się z Rallfem aż dosłownie rzucił go na ziemię. Potem odszedł i razem z Randym i Chimpanzem zaczęli się z niego podśmiewywać. Do Rallfa podeszli Tony i Joel, podczas gdy Lars i Connie patrzyli przez barierkę. - Nie przejmuj się, ziom. Ci trzej to niezłe c***e - pocieszał go Joel. - A jednak, jest w tobie coś typowo dobrego - ucieszył się Tony. Joel po prostu odparł: - No jasne, k***a. Ja jestem kozacki. Tony i Rallf tego nie skomentowali. - Uwaga! Patrzcie - krzyknęła Connie do reszty. Wszyscy się zbiegli zobaczyć co takiego miała na myśli. Tymczasem z wody wynurzyła się... Atena, z pękniętą butlą tlenową i krwawiącą nogą. Nie pytając o nic, Lars zdjął spodnie i koszulkę i wskoczył do wody, po czym pomógł rannej Atenie się wspiąć na pokład. - Święta Kunegundo, co ci się stało? - spytała Connie. - No, jeszcze pytasz. Przy dnie zaatakował mnie jakiś rekin, czy co. Rozwalił mi butlę tlenową, nie wiem jak przepłynęłam te 1000 metrów od dna. - Trzymajcie mnie - Rallf prawie zasłabł, ale Lars i Randy go podtrzymali. - Ty nie śpij tylko nam pomóż w szukaniu tych Bieluchów - ironicznie dogryzł mu Randy. - Wiesz co? - ochłonął Rallf. - To coś miało z pięć-sześć metrów? - No - potwierdziła Atena. - A czy miało malutkie płetwy? - Też. - Sądzę, że był to rekin polarny, to by się zgadzało, biorąc pod uwagę środowisko, temperaturę wody, wygląd i głębokość na jakiej go spotkałaś. Może to dziwnie zabrzmi, ale masz szczęście, że to tylko noga. Mogłabyś już nie żyć. - Bardzo pocieszające - skarciła go Connie. - Powiedz mi tylko, Ateno, gdzie aparat? - No... Ee... Nie wiem. Musiałam go zakosić gdzieś podczas walki z rekinem... - dziewczyna wyraźnie się zmieszała. - No z********e - wkurzył się Joel. - I jak teraz mamy wygrać, kretynko? - Nie denerwuj się na nią! Gwarantuję ci, że podczas walki z rekinem polarnym też byś zgubił aparat - usprawiedliwił ją Rallf. - Dobrze, Ateno, że nie próbowałaś z nim walczyć tylko od razu uciekłaś. W przeciwnym razie mogłoby być już po tobie. - Eem... No tak. Bardzo dobrze - odpowiedziała zmieszana dziewczyna. *** Pasażerowie na gapę mieli jednak dylemat. - Nie wiemy, co druga drużyna robi. Wydaje mi się, że ten brunet w dziwnej kurtce zna się na zwierzętach, więc niewykluczone że prowadzą - powiedziała Sheri. - Musimy wystawić kogoś, żeby zanurkował. - A niby kogo? - prychnął Steven. - Mamy co prawda butle tlenowe, ale rene ma już trochę stracha - pokazał na Rene'a, drżącego i głaszczącego swoją żabę dla ochłonięcia - a nikt z nas raczej nie ma na to ochoty. - Skoro temperatura jest blisko zera, to rzeczywiście hardcore - przyznała Sheri. - Ale kto powiedział, że to musi być człowiek? - Masz na myśli Felecię? - Nie, palancie - zażartowała Sheri, uśmiechając się. - Ale krokodyle Crominy. Chyba umiesz się z nimi porozumiewać, co nie, Cromina? - No... Tak - przyznała Cromina, trochę zmieszana. - Ale nigdy nie próbowałam pod wodą... - Zwróćmy też uwagę, że nawet jeśli jakoś uda mu się cyknąć zdjęcie to krokodyle nadal nie oddychają pod wodą. Wstrzymują oddech na długi czas - przypomniał Steven. - A nie przyczepimy im butli tlenowych. - Czemu nie? To udomowione krokodyle - protestowała Cromina, ale reszta drużyny zrobiła minę "are you fucking kidding me". Dziewczyna więc się uciszyła. - Ale jak nie spróbujemy to nam się nie uda - przypomniała Sheri. - Musimy spróbować. Z tym nikt nie miał prawa się nie zgodzić. Chwilę później kajman Kenneth, który według Crominy pływał lepiej od aligatora, miał do pleców przywiązany aparat i przygotowywał się do skoku. - Dobra, Kenny. Na trzy. Trzy! - krzyknęła Cromina, a gad wskoczył do wody. Minęło około pięć minut i nadal się nie wynurzył. - Cromina, słyszysz coś? - zapytała Sheri. - Trochę. Jak mówiłam, woda będzie przeszkadzała. Ale język krokodyli jest podobny do bulgotu, więc coś słyszę - odpowiedziała krokodylomaniaczka. - Ale co? - Mówi, że nie ma nic specjalnego. Tylko ryby, które chciałby zjeść, ale nie chce mu sie ich łapać - odpowiedziała. Minutę później krokodyl się wynurzył. Aparat nie zawierał żadnych nowych zdjęć. *** Tymczasem Majtkowie wpadli na lepszy pomysł. Rallf, przy pomocy Ateny (której nogę opatrzyła Connie przy pomocy przyniesionego przez Szefa zestawu medycznego) wyrwali jedną z kamer ze ściany i za pomocą Joela, doświadczonego w hakowaniu komixxów.ca oraz Chimpanza, który coś tam wiedział o komputerach sprawili, że kamerze zresetowano pamięć, oraz dało się nią robić zdjęcia. Tony i Connie dołożyli wszelkich starań, żeby nowy prowizoryczny aparat był wodoodporny, a nurkować miał Lars. Przewiesił przez ramię butlę z tlenem, tak samo jak Atena załatwił sprawę z rurką, a kamerę trzymał w dłoni. Przygotowywał się do skoku. - Powodzenia, ziom - uśmiechnął się do niego Rallf, naśladując jego styl mówienia. - Ee... Dzięki, ziomek - odpowiedział zdziwiony Lars. Lars skoczył. *** Podwodny świat był dla Larsa zaskoczeniem, ponieważ on nie interesował się tym samym co jego przyjaciel i nie zastanawiał sie nad polarnym klimatem Atlantyku. Wszędzie pływały jakieś ryby, a im głębiej się zanurzał tym ciemniej było. W końcu poczuł dno. Przypomniały mu się słowa Ateny, że jest tu głęboko na około 1000 metrów. "Kurczę, obym nie trafił na to szkaradztwo o którym mówiła Atena", myślał blondyn. Jednak znajdował się teraz blisko czegoś w stylu lasu alg. Co chwila wychodziły z niego powolne, tycie krewetki. "Cześć, kolesie! Jadłem was kiedyś", pomyślał, machając do skorupiaków ręką na powitanie. Oczywiście żadna krewetka nawet na niego nie spojrzała. Szedł dalej po dnie, co chwila sprawdzając stan tlenu. Było go jeszcze trochę. chodził po piaszczyscto-skalistym podłożu, uważając żeby nie nadepnąć na żadną krewetkę, czy kraba. Nic poza tymi skorupiakami oraz kilkoma dziwnymi rybami nie widział. *** Podczas gdy Randy, Rallf, Goril, Chimpanz, Connie i Tony poszli zrobić rekonesans u Pasażerów, Joel i Atena zostali. Joel oczywiście się popisywał. - Wiesz maniurka, ja jakbym tam zanurkował bym se poradził z tym c****m. Nie boję się byle złotej rybki. Nie jesteś taka twarda, co? - szturchnął Atenę w bok. Ta całkowicie go ignorowała. - Maniurka? - wołał o uwagę dres. - Jeszcze raz nazwiesz mnie maniurką, a mimo mojej pogryzionej nogi skopię ci zad, aż polecisz na samo dno, żeby cię ten j****y rekin użarł - odgroziła się, rzucając mu przelotne spojrzenie. - Maniurka, maniurka... - drażnił się z nią Joel. Nerwy dziewczynie puściły i przerzuciła go przez ramię do wody. Jednak o dziwo nie było głośnego plusku... Joel wylądował na jakiejś szarej, tłustej powierzchni, która coraz bardziej wynurzała się z wody. Ukazały sie płetwy, ogon, nawet czubek głowy... Joel wylądował na wielorybie. - AAA! JA J***Ę! ZDEJMIJCIE MNIE Z TEGO WIELKIEGO ZWIERZA! - darł się dres. Atena zauważyła znaczący szczegół - na brodzie, którą ssak na chwilę wynurzył z wody, była biała plama! Za zdjęcie tego wieloryba drużyna dostanie 5 punktów! Rozglądała się za kolejną kamerą, ale ratunek przyszedł w samą porę. Z wody wynurzył się Lars. - Nic nie... O, jej - zdziwił się. Atena, nie trwoniąc czasu skoczyła do wody i wydarła mu wręcz kamerę z rąk. Niestety wieloryb zaczął się zanurzać! W ostatniej chwili zrobiła zdjęcie grzbietowi, na którym wił się Joel. - RATUNKU! K***A! POMOCY! NIE UMIEM PŁYWAĆ! - darł się. Lars chwycił go wpół w wspiął się z nim na statek, w czasie gdy wieloryb się zanurzył całkowicie. Lars skoczył do wody jeszcze raz i pomógł się wspiąć Atenie. Wszyscy trzej siedzieli przemoczeni do suchej nitki i ciężko dyszeli. Nagle Atena rzekła: - Mamy zwycięstwo w kieszeni. *** Tymczasem Pasażerowie na gapę czatowali na jakiś wielki cień, który siedział pod wodą. - To może być Białucha - szeptała Sheri. - Nie spłoszcie jej. Tymczasem Steven stał z tyłu i się temu przyglądał, zwłaszcza Renemu, który głaskał swoją żabę Marilou za resztą drużyny. Steven zakradł się od tyłu do Renego, i niespodziewanie zaczął machać mu złotym medalionem przed oczami. Szepnął mu do ucha: - Wypuść swoją żabę, niech narobi zamieszania. Rene zahipnotyzowany zrobił jak mu ten kazał. Z wody wynurzały się nie jedna, nie dwie ale aż trzy białe grzbiety, kiedy nagle Marilou wkoczyła na aparat i wytrąciła go z ręki Gustave. Ten spadł na pokład z hukiem, co przestraszyło Białuchy. Gustave natomaist wpadła na kilka osób stojących za nią, co już oficjalnie je spłoszyło. Zanurzyły się z powrotem. - KONIEC CZASU! - huknął głos z głośników. Sheri upadła na kolana i krzyknęła: - NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... *** Obydwie drużyny były w ponurym humorze, gdy stawiły się przed Chrisem przy wejściu na klatkę schodową. Tam prowadzący miał ogłosić wyniki. - Przegraliśmy. Oni sfotografowali trzy Białuchy. Wiedziałem, że tak będzie - smutno powiedział Rallf. Atena, Joel i Lars jednak promieniowali radością. - Nie do końca! Zrobiliśmy zdjęcie temu wielorybowi! - ogłosiła Atena. - Na serio? - ożywiła sie Connie, i reszta drużyny Majtków (z wyjątkiem Ateny, Joela i Larsa of course). - Oczywiście, ziomale! - potwierdził Lars i pokazał wszystkim nagranie na kamerze. Widac tam było grzbiet wieloryba z Joelem na nim. - Skąd wiemy, że to akurat ten wieloryb? - nieufnie spytał Randy. Pożałował, że o to spytał, ponieważ właśnie wtedy Rallf zaczął swój monolog o grzbiecie wieloryba grenlandzkiego... *** - No cóż, przeglądnąłem wasze aparaty - powiedział Chris. W Pasażerach pojawiła się nutka nadziei. - Muszę przyznać, wynik mnie zadziwił. Ale ejdnym punktem wygrywają... Majtkowie! - CO? - nie dowierzał Joel. - To oni złowili cztery bielachy? - nie, złowili trzy. Ale odjąłem wam piunkt, za zniszczenie aparatu i pozbawienie nas kamery. Na szczęscie było tam mnóstwo innych, więc - wzruszył ramionami prowadzący. - Nie mam tylko pewności, czy ten wasz wieloryb jest rzeczywiście grenlandzki... - Oczywiście! - potwierdził Rallf. - Świedczy o tym fakt, iż wiloryby grenlandzkie... - Dobra, wierzę ci - przerwał mu Chris. - Majtkowie, znowu macie dostęp do atrakcji. A wy, Pasażerowie, spotkacie się ze mną na drugiej z rzędu ceremonii eliminacji. Sheri znowu zmarkotniała. *** Pasażerowie jedli w swojej kajucie sałatkę owocową przyrządzoną przez Angelique. - To co, wywalamy Sheri? - spytała się Jody, rozmawiając po cichu w grupce z Angelique, Crominą i Gustave. - Jaasne. Może i Rene zawinił, ale on jest uroczy <3 - rozczulała się Gustave. - No nie wiem... Jak tak dalej pójdzie i Rene zostanie, to możemy tak ciągle przegrywać - zastanawiała się Angelique. - Niee, dajmy mu szansę. To jednorazowy przypadek - powiedziała Jody. - A więc uzgodniliśmy. Okej! - ucieszyła się Cromina i zabrała Angelique na bok. - Co się stało? - spytała ta druga. - Jednak myślę, że powinniśmy wywalić Renego. Nie ufam mu - wyjaśniła krokodylomaniaczka. - Ja go lubię, ale rzeczywiście zawinił. To się nie może powtórzyć - stwierdziła Angelique. Obie przybiły sobie żółwika. - Sojusz - powiedziały. Tymczasem Rene, Steven, Felecia (nic nie mówiąc xd) i Sheri ustalali własną taktykę. - To co, Gustave? - upewnił się Steven. Wszyscy kiwnęli głowami na tak. - No to spoko. Rene, poszedłbyś do kambuza przygotować nam naleśniki? - Oui, przyjaciele - powiedział i ochoczo wyszedł z kajuty. Wtedy rozwoa nabrała zupełnie innego tonu. - Wiecie na kogo zagłosować, nie? - spytała Sheri. Pozostała dwójka pokiwała głowami. *** Tymczasem Majtkowie relaksowali się wśró basenów. - Ach, jak dobrze posiedzieć w jacuzzi po ugryzieniu przez rekina w lodowatej wodzie - uśmiechnęła się Atena. Akurat siedziała w tym jacuzzi, razem z Gorilem. - Ta - burknął zadowolony Goril. Tymczasem Randy, Rallf, Chimpanz, Lars i Tony pili lemoniadę. - Za drużynę! Za zwycięstwo! - powiedzieli zgodnie, stukając się szklanakami, po czym każdy z nich wziął po solidnym łyku. W tym czasie Joel wskoczył na bombę do jacuzzi i zaczął głupią gadkę do Ateny, a to Connie stała opierając się o barierkę. - Ciekawe dokąd teraz - zastanowiła się. - Pewnie do Islandii. *** Drużyna Pasażerów na gapę siedziała na łswkach na rufie wokół lampy oliwnej. Był wieczór, a za lampą stali Chris i Szef. - Witajcie na swojej drugiej z rzędu ceremonii - powiedział Chris. - Było blisko, ale przez pewną osobę - popatrzył w kierunku Stevena i Renego - przegraliście. Teraz, gdy oddaliście głosy rozdam muszle. Pierwsza trafia do... Stevena. Steven odebrał muszlę. - Angelique. Jody. Crominy. Wspomniane dziewczyny złapały po muszli i zapiszczały z radości. - I... Felecii. No i Gustave. Dziewczyny bez słowa poszły po muszelkę. - Pozostała jedna muszla, a dwoje zawodników. Sheri - no cóż, nie da się ukryć, rządzisz się i jesteś dość wybuchowa. U niektóych osób sobie nagrabiłaś. Natomiast ty, Rene - albo nie ty - zmarnowałeś szansę na wygraną. Tak więc ostatnią muszlę rzucę do... Chwila napięcia, gra taka dziwna muzyczka "tu dum dum dum tum dum dum dum tum dum dum dum". Chris podniósł palec, i wycelował w pewną osobę. - Sheri. - Oh, non - zasmucił się Rene. - No niestety, kolo. Trzeba było pilnować swojej żaby na smyczy, czy co. Teraz wylatujesz. Jakieś ostatnie słowa? - spytał gospodarz. - Non, przyjaciele. Miło było. Na pewno także zimno. Ale wrócę do swojego przytulnego hotelu w Kanadzie, albo nie lepiej od razu popłynę do Francji - zdecydował. - Stań na trapie - Chris ziewnął. Francuz stanął na desce, skoczył i... wrzasnął. - Zimno? Zdarza się - powiedział Chris, po czym rzucił Renemu koło ratunkowe. - Tak więc dzisiaj odpadła wkurzająca i nieporadna osóbka, któż może odpaść nastepny? Aby się dowiedzieć oglądajcie ten serial! Ankieta Jaka ocenę dajesz odcinkowi? 6 5 4 3 2 1 Materiał dodatkowy Jakiś wąsacz w garniturze stoi na jakimś zatłoczonym, rozświetlonym latarniami placu, w tle majaczy Wieża Eiffela. Obok tego gościa stoi Rene. - Bonjour ludzie, z tej strony Philippe LeArjouis z Chasse Aux Étoiles. Dziś przeprowadzę le wywiad z wyeliminowanym z Totalnej Porażki na siedmiu morzach, Renem! Zdradzi nam on może trochę szczegółów dotyczących atmosfery, albo co. Rene, jak się czułeś po wyeliminowaniu? - spytał wąsacz. - No cóż, na pewno było mi très zimno, ponieważ woda w której wylądowałem miała zero stopni Celsjusza - odpowiedział Rene. - A zdradzisz nam szczegóły dotyczące atmosfery? Kto następny odpadnie z twojej drużyny, hę? - Obstawiam tą małą pauvre Gustave, pewnie zrobili sojusz przeciw niej. Nagle z tłumu wyłoniła się jakaś dziewczyna. Pisnęła ona: - IIIII! To jest Rene z Totalnej Porażki na siedmiu morzach! Nastała niezręczna chwila ciszy, po czym tłum rzucił się na dwóch Francuzów. Philippe zdążył jeszcze rzec: - Oglądaliście wywiad z Renem w Chasse Aux Étoiles. Dobranoc ludzie, i POMOCY! Prosiłbym, czytelniku, żebyś zostawił komentarz, nawet jeśli nie oceniasz "odcinka" pozytywnie. Miło by było wiedzieć, kto to czyta :) Kategoria:Odcinki Totalna Porażka na siedmiu morzach Kategoria:Odcinki Użytkowników